Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300|related = Police Riot|image_size2 = 300|vehicle_class = Off-Road|capacity = 6 (driver and four passengers: 1 in the front seat, 2 in the back seat, 2 hanging off the side) (Unarmed variant) 9 (driver and eight passengers: 1 in the front seat, 2 in the back seat, 1 gunner, 2 hanging on the sides, 2 in the truck bed) (Armed Variant)}} The''' HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent is a large armored vehicle, that appears in many forms and variants. The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA armored vehicles, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronunced. It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. Depending of the variants, the armed, open-bed one takes more resemblance from the GURKHA, while the unarmed, closed bed one from the Conquest Knight. It seems to come in a black/dark blue paint scheme. It features multiple accessories, including a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a roof-mounted machine gun. It is seen carrying passengers on the sides, as there are roof-rails over it, as well as the capability of carry 2 passengers on the truck bed. It's also referred as '''LAPV, which stands for Large Armored Patrol Vehicle. Performance GTA Online As the Insurgent is quite a heavy vehicle, it can withstand a handful of gunshots and is useful of ramming through vehicles with relative ease. As the second variant has its equal power than the non-turret variant, one does need to be mindful of the gunner that is vulnerable to gunshots or involuntary ejection if the Insurgent is flipped over. GTA online Overview Locations * TBA Mission Appearances * The Humane Labs Raid - GTA Online Heist. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. Armoured SUV4 GTAO Trailer.jpg|Armed variant of the Insurgent in the distance, with 3 passengers. Note the passenger hanging on the side. Armoured SUV1 GTAO Trailer.jpg|The unarmed SUV variant. Unnamed armoured SUV Heists DLC GTA ONLINE.png|SUV variant, with closed compartment. Armoured SUV6 GTAO Trailer.jpg|Unarmed variant, without roll bars Armoured-SUV8-GTAO-Trailer.png|Roof-mounted lights and roll bars. Armoured SUV7 GTAO Trailer.jpg|Roof-mounted turret and roll bars. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. Hydra Rear.jpg|An Insurgent inside the hangar, where is about to be loaded with equipment GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV.jpg Insurgent-GTAV-Unarmed.jpg Trivia * There's a small issue with the tail lights on the armed variant where both are modeled in the same orientation. The turning lights are placed at the left of the red light and the reverse light on the right of the same. This issue is not present on the unarmed one. }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs